lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamma Metroid
17:15, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Problem Reports Hello there, I've noticed you've submitted several problem reports about the deletion of articles. If you think an article should be deleted, please visit the Articles for Deletion page. Thanks! 23:32, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Attention Why is the personnal pages of most all of the Kings of Rohan distorted? It seems to be on all the pages using both the Template:Rohirrim and Template:Sequence Rohan at the same time. The sequence appears at the very top, the text aligned to the far right, and the Rohirrim infobox at the very bottom to the far right, when it should be at the very top aligned to the far right and the text to the left of it with the King's sequence at the very bottom. The same distortion occured when I tried to use Template:Gondorian for a character description I was working on. Thank you for any time or help you can provide. DarkLantern 18:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Please use the problem report form linked to at the bottom of each page in the future for this kind of thing. I'm not sure what the problem is. For me, the sequence template is in the right place, but the Rohirrim template is not. What browser are you using? I think it has something to do with the "float:right" part of the template. I'll ask KingAragorn. 20:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Even though I've been taking a break, I've been checking on the wiki while not actively contributing. I've seen that you are very active, and as such is have nominated you for sysop. Check it out on the Requests for Adminship page! 23:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now an admin of the One Wiki to Rule them All! Please see for help on how to use your new powers, or you can ask me or TheGreyPilgrim! Good Luck! -- 17:52, 17 November 2008 (UTC) p.s. you can add this template to your user page: moved Thank you both very much! 20:20, 17 November 2008 (UTC) You're quite welcome! As KingAragorn said, you can ask either of us for some help! 00:39, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Changes Just to let you know, I archived the AfD page, as it was getting rather too large. I have also done away with the "Tolkien Gateway and One Wiki to Rule them All Project" and have reinstituted the Article Attack to try to get more contributors here. 00:14, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Yeah, I know about the red links... sorry about the signature thing, I didn't know that my sig would show up in the final page. DanteLord 03:16, 9 January 2009 (UTC)DanteLord spotlight request Hi -- looking through your recent changes you don't appear to be welcoming new contributors; this is an important part of keeping people who visit around. Could you guys start doing that? Also keep working on the uncategorized pages. Let me know when both are taken care of and I'll be happy to add your wiki to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:23, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I haven't been around for the past several days, but I usually welcome every new user, and any IPs that seem to be more active than most. I'll get to those uncategorized pages. 22:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Great work, and keep up with the welcomes! I've added you guys to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Grammar Nazi Userbox Hey, I'm stealing your grammar nazi userbox, hope you don't mind, and I'm from NH, too! (in case you care) Rain Thalo 18:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Of course I don't mind! It's nice to see someone else from around here. 21:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I have a question about the Article Attack Award. I can't find how to put it on my user page. Could you help with this? Uldor 20:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Evidence of vandalism and spam I've noticed ever since I started editing here that people just LOVE to vandalize this wiki much more so than others I edit. Please be aware of this because lately it has been very frequent even explicit. There are many examples within the last two weeks or so. Thanks. -- DarkLantern 13:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I should like to inform you that there has been yet another attempt to vandalize this site and it has been most extreme and damaging. I was able to undo most of it except for one such instance on Template:F/9 which I do not believe I was able to correct. Please be aware of this DarkLantern 20:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Check out pages created by this user (Joopaul) over the last few weeks or so all of which have been cited for deletion. DarkLantern 14:48, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Check out pages created by this user (Johnsou‎) over the last few weeks or so all of which have been cited for deletion. DarkLantern 06:08, 19 February 2009 (UTC) More vandalism at the hands of 85.10.1.55‎ who has been recently deleting content from legitimate pages DarkLantern 19:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for informing me of this. I go away for a couple of weeks and people start vandalizing like crazy! I think I've taken care of everything for now. 23:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Latest vandalism by 122.148.66.4 who has been adding vulgar text to Template:F/4 and the Legolas page. DarkLantern 11:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Latest vandalism by 75.75.3.121‎ added vulgar text to Gimli DarkLantern 00:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Latest vandalism by 58.106.175.23‎ to the Orlando Bloom page. DarkLantern 01:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Latest vandalism by 71.20.158.63‎ to the J.R.R. Tolkien page. DarkLantern 20:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Latest vandalism by User:Bombadilo who vandalized the Tom Bombadil page and uploaded this File:Tom Bombadil Lalala.jpg --DarkLantern 01:59, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed what I think is vandalism on the LOTR:Articles for deletion page. In the previous changes section, under Ghan-Buri-Ghan someone has wrote "No" across the page. I am not sure if it is intentional or not, but it looks like vandalism to me. Another thing on the same page is that in the current changes section after DarkLantern's second post someone has wrote "I say No", as in not deleting it. This could have been DarkLantern but I doubt it because it is after his signature and he was the one that put that article up for deletion. User:Uldor Editing: which Wiki? Hi! I am Bethel23, the founder of Children's Books Wiki, and I am interested in editing a Wiki on The Lord of the Rings. I edit quite a few Wikia wikis, and I have had a quick browse of this one and found that virtually all the articles say at the bottom that the Tolkien Gateway has a "much more comprehensive" article on the subject. So, which Wiki should I edit? Thanks, Bethel23 17:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Most of that is just left over from an attempt to collaborate on articles (I think). The Tolkien Gateway is a nice wiki, and most of the other administrators have "moved over" to there. I'd really appreciate it if you edited here, though. 17:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::So, both Wikis aim to cover the same things? I wondered at one point whether this Wiki is aimed at the films, while the other wiki is aimed at the books. Why do you edit this Wiki rather than the Tolkien Gateway? By the way, I absolutely love the Wiki's name: One Wiki to Rule Them All. Brilliant. Magnificent. Bethel23 17:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::We're covering just about everything, while the Tolkien Gateway is focused more on the books. I edit this wiki for a few reasons. First, this wiki is the first one people see when looking for a Lord of the Rings wiki, so it needs more attention. Second, it seems to be getting vandalized a bit more (last I checked, anyway), so that should be addressed as soon as it pops up. Third, I have become sort of attached to this wiki, and I don't want to leave it. Last, I'm too lazy to move over. 17:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Tolkien Gateway things Can I start getting rid of the Tokien Gateway things at the bottom of pages then? They really put me off, and I'm sure other users would be put off by them too. Bethel23 15:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I would ask KingAragorn before doing that, but I suppose I'm okay with it if it really offends you. 21:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not particulary offended by them, but bascially you are saying (I think anway), "by the way, there's a better wiki than this one, you should go to it and look at the article there, becuase its better". You'll drive all your users away! And irritate others... Bethel23 09:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Unused categories There are several dozen or more unused categories at this wiki. One I know was a spelling error of mine a while back. I am citing these for deletion as part of helping with clean-up here. When you next visit please take these recommendations into consideration. Thank you. DarkLantern 06:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll take a look. Some unused categories are left over from moving them (though I'm not sure why we keep them). 21:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Stub? Why have you put the stub template on the article Aeglos (plant)? There is no more possible information you can put! Bethel23 09:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :You'd be surprised. I'm sure there's some more information somewhere. Until it gets put on the page, I'll leave the stub template. 22:54, 5 March 2009 (UTC) How I found this wiki Hi. Thank you for the welcome. ;-) Yes, I'm from VexiWiki. I came here because a user on this wiki provided a link showing the unique way you choose featured articles, and proposed that VexiWiki follow your example. I mostly oppose this idea, since voting on featured articles for each period of time is more...well, honest in my opinion. But I'd like to congratulate you on having so many articles on this wiki. VexiWiki doesn't even have 1,000 pages yet. Well, have a good day. ;-) May God be with you. - Pp 4:13 01:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Regardin Aragorn On the Aragorn talk page,,you asked how he could be that old, and still do the acrobatic things he does. If you do not know, Dunedain are blessed with long life. They are like Elves. They can live for two or three hundred years. And by the way, Aragorn is 87, not 100.--The dark marshal 15:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, that wasn't me asking the question. I was answering the question. The user that left the question did not sign their name. 19:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Oh... Sorry about that, It's hard to tell sometimes. On the articles for deletion page, I saw what you wrote about the fandom namespace. I thought it was a good idea, I wrote KingAragorn to see what he thought about it. And I may want to let you, sometimes I missread things, so sorry about that Aragorn thing. That was a neat idea. I hope that you get it put up--The dark marshal 20:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sitenotice Hi, I noticed you changed the site notice. Have you done this before? I just wanted to tell you that you need to change MediaWiki:Sitenotice id as well, otherwise no-one will see the new notice. Thanks, The 888th Avatar (Talk) 07:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I've done it before, and I've never needed to change Sitenotice id before. If I'm supposed to, what do I change it to, and why? 01:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::You do need to, otherwise the new message won't appear for other users. You add 1 to the current number displayed on MediaWiki:Sitenotice id. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 00:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::But why do I need to do that? What does adding 1 actually do? 01:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay. Every time someone sees the site notice, they will read it an dismiss it. They will never see the site notice again, unless you change the number. When the number is changed, the user is forced to see it again and they have to read it before dismissing it again. If you don't change the number, the new one won't appear and they won't see it, which basically means a wasted effort. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 14:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding Admin offer I'd be happy to help out when I'm here. I do, as my page says edit or just visit from time other wikis. Naturally I'd be working in concert with you and the others? How many votes do I need yet? :The other admins and I will help out if you make it, but it would surprise me if you didn't. You just need a majority of votes from the community. The nomination gets left up for a reasonable amount of time before your user rights are changed and the voting closed. 21:26, 4 May 2009 (UTC) New forum topic What are your thoughts on this? see Forum:Articles to merged‎. Thank you--DarkLantern 12:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :It seems sort of just stuck together without a lot of organization. Can you split it up into sections and also clear up what you're doing here? Are you gathering votes for the names of merged articles or voting for the merge? 21:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) The Issue of Fandom Several articles have been written in the last few weeks particularly by the User:Dragonzilla. If you remember, I argued for the deletion of a few other fandom articles and you agreed, but there is a problem this wiki already has a small Fandom place with fictitious non-canonical characters that are locked. This of course presents a problem for any future and present fandom stuff here including the stuff deleted by myself and yourself. Do we allow anymore of it or not? And what of the fandom that is already here? Some of it is protected and still remains despite these deletions and naturally I don’t believe in just deleting things without some council and support from other users. What are your thoughts on this? :I think Fandom should be either in a user sub-page or have the Fandom: prefix. I would prefer it to be in a user sub-page for now. A Fandom template to go at the top of the pages would also help. 21:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) FA articles I am a longtime contributor to many different wikis and am always happy to find a new one. I also like to help jump start various pages that are important to a wiki but are frequently overlooked and neglected. One that I can see might need some improvement is that related to Featured Articles. It is always good to have a new article of good quality on the main page and I was wondering if you or any of the other administrators would be interested in giving me a hand with creating a process that will allow new articles to be chosen daily. I really don't want to sound arrogant and pompous or anything like that here, I am just interested in improving the quality of the wiki. Anyway, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 01:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Userbox changes A question has come up as to the type of infoboxs that certain users are using to describe themselves on their homepage here. You see the ones that they are using (as well as yourself) are getting you listing them in Category:Characters, now that category is only for in-universe characters; it is not a userlist. I would be nice if you use this one instead, like the one used by User:Razor77. I'll give you two weeks to change it and then I shall act on my own but I promise to preserve as much of what you have there as possible.--DarkLantern (talk) 10:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC)